1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun rests and shooting aids and more particularly pertains to a gun rest which may be employed to steady a firearm principally when conducting firing at a target range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gun rests is known in the prior art. More specifically, gun rests heretofore devised and utilized for aiding in maintaining the aim of a firearm are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a gun rest in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,410 to Mueller discloses a collapsible shooting stand comprising a collapsible seating assembly having a V-shaped firearm support included therein. The Mueller invention does not employ tripodal support techniques, is not removably installed upon a tabletop or bench, and is not easily portable. The present invention excludes a seat and is readily transported in a small package held by a single hand. The present invention is set up upon a tabletop or shooting bench and may be removed and packaged for transport within a minute duration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,613 to Anderson, Jr. a rifle support is disclosed comprising a portable rifle rest having a barrel support and a stock support and an optional storage compartment. The purpose of the Anderson Jr. invention is to hold a rifle for cleaning and disassembly and is not generally employable as a rest for shooting. The present invention comprises a gun rest for the purpose of shooting and therefor differs in manner of holding the weapon to achieve consistent accuracy therewith.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,112 to York a rifle bipod is described. The York invention comprises a pivotably connected leg pair which grips a rifle barrel under the action of spring force and thereby steadies the weapon for shooting. The present invention provides substantial additional support in being a tripod supported rest, and furthermore the present invention has a substantial range of elevation adjustment thereby accommodating a wide variety of shooting styles and weapons.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,532 to Wright a rifle benchrest is disclosed for improving accuracy in firing rifles. The Wright invention comprises a padded base and support post pair which are employed to steady a rifle or pistol when shooting. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of adjustability of the height of the barrel rest portion and a lack of provision for folding or other transport advantages. The present invention comprises an adjustable height barrel rest and furthermore may be folded or disassembled and carried in a small package rendering it useful in carriage by hand to the most primitive shooting areas where accuracy enhancement is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. D. 261,794 to Bechtel discloses the ornamental design for a rifle pedestal for shooting ranges and the like. The disclosure teaches a heavy duty gun rest base having an adjustable height central rest pedestal and three adjustable feet disposed in a single plane about a substantially circular plate affixed to the pedestal. The feet adjustment means comprises locking setscrews which provide a leveling or fine adjustment capability. The disclosure makes no provision for a lightweight tripodal support arrangement and, although three coplanar feet are employed, has no tripodal support arrangement. Furthermore, the Bechtel invention has no gun support member included upon the central rest pedestal. The present invention employs the advantage of a tripodal support arrangement whereby rest stability is achieved in a lightweight assembly having a gun support rest disposed upon an adjustment member supported from a common joint of the three leg members comprising the tripod.
In this respect, the gun rest according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of resting various firearms thereupon during shooting to aid in maintaining accuracy.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved gun rest which can be easily transported to any shooting site and be setup in a short time thereafter. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve gun rests and related shooting aids. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.